SEASONS IN LITHUANIA
SPRING Phenologicaly spring in Lituania consists of three periods: Prespring or Early Spring (March 10 - 25 to April 1-10) when first birds come back, snow starts melting and level of rivers` water rises; Real Spring (when temperature increases to +5⁰C) and Late Spring (usually from May 5, when temperature overcomes +10⁰C). The astronomical spring starts on March 20 (vernal equinox); earliest in the coastal areas - first week of march; latest in the northest of Lithuahia - after March 20. Low levels of precipitation (about 30 mm, mainly in March when winter is coming to an end) one of spring`s features. The precipitation mainly falls out as rain or sleet as it is often cloudy with lucids, hails are possible too. May is the dryest of all months. Temperature rises to +20⁰C by the end of April, despite that frost is common usually whilst intensive vegetation of plants. The average, highest and lowest temperatures: March: +5⁰C; +21.8⁰C (1968); -37.5⁰C (1964) April: +14⁰C; +31⁰C (2012); -23⁰C (1963) May: +15⁰C; +34⁰C (1892); -6.8⁰C (1965) information gathered by Ieva Duobaitė, Sintautai basic school Sources: https://www.lietuva.lt/lt/apie_lietuva/geografija_ir_klimatas/klimatines_salygos ;http://gid.lt/fizika/lietuvos-klimatas; 9th class geography book „Žemė“ first part, aut. Rytas Šalna, Edvardas Baleišis, Ričardas Baubinas, Vidmantas Daugirdas. Photos: https://www.facebook.com/onLithuania/; Lietuvos klimatas: monografija (sud. Audronė Galvonaitė, Monika Misiūnienė, Donatas Valiukas, Marija Sigutė Buitkuvienė). – V.: Lietuvos hidrometeorologijos tarnyba, 2007. – 180 p.: iliustr. – ISBN 978-9955-9758-2-3; Tomkus J. Miežonys. – Kaišiadorys: Kaišiadorių muziejus, 2010. – P. 34-47. SUMMER Lithuania is in the middle latitude. Summers are warm and it is the warmest season in the country. Cyclones bringing marine air masses are common for Lithuanian in summers and they cause often rains. Almost a half of annual rainfall - 150 mm- fall out during summer. Other common natural phenomena are thunderstorms, storns, flaws. The hardest rain – 200 mm per 3 hours; July 2, 1980. The longest rain – 4 days ; August 9-12, 2005. The phenological beginning of summer is May 25 - June 10; the end: August 25 - September 10. Phelogogicaly summer is devided into Early Summer, Midsummer and Late Summer. The astronomical beginning of summer is June 21 - 22. In the beginning of the season winter rye, thorns, lilics and appletrees come to an end of blossoming. Summer ends when leaves of trees and bushes begin to turn yellow and the temperature drops to 13-14⁰C. It starts in the middle of August. Summer in the coastal areas is longer from 5 to 15 days than in other parts of Lithuania. The average temperatures: June: +16.4⁰C; July: +17.5⁰C; August: +15⁰C. Sometimes anticyclons from eastern Europe bring continental air masses '''and weather becomes dry and warm, rivers and lakes becomes abate, droughts are possible, meadows and fields might burn away. These phenomena mainly occur in the second part of summer. '''The longest drought in Lithuania - 40 days (eastern Lithuania); 50 – 55 days (western Lithuania) - 1994. The highest and lowest temperatures: June: +37⁰C (2011); -2.8⁰C (1977) July: +37.5⁰C (1994); +0.9⁰C (1971) August: +36⁰C (1992); -2.9⁰C (1966) information gathered by Deimantė Duobaitė, Sintautai basic school Sources: https://www.lietuva.lt/lt/apie_lietuva/geografija_ir_klimatas/klimatines_salygos ;http://gid.lt/fizika/lietuvos-klimatas; 9th class geography book „Žemė“ first part, aut. Rytas Šalna, Edvardas Baleišis, Ričardas Baubinas, Vidmantas Daugirdas. Photos: https://www.facebook.com/onLithuania/; Lietuvos klimatas: monografija (sud. Audronė Galvonaitė, Monika Misiūnienė, Donatas Valiukas, Marija Sigutė Buitkuvienė). – V.: Lietuvos hidrometeorologijos tarnyba, 2007. – 180 p.: iliustr. – ISBN 978-9955-9758-2-3; Tomkus J. Miežonys. – Kaišiadorys: Kaišiadorių muziejus, 2010. – P. 34-47. AUTUMN The temperature in the beginning of September rises to +20°C. Then it might drop insignifically and the end of September is often called "Indian summer" when anticyclones arrive and the weather warms up to +20 ° C. After that, weather in Lithuania becomes cooler bit by bit. Rains become longer. In October and November common temperatures are around +10°C with often rains. In November rain changes to sleet. In autumn, the difference between the temperature of the sea and the land become even. This results in the uptake of slobby weather, with long drizzles. The first frosts on the surface of usually occurs on September 25-28 (October 1 in the coastal areas). Phenological autumn lasts from August 25 - September 10 to November 20 – December 15. The average daily temperature fall is from +14°C to -1°C. Sometimes phenological autumn is divided into 3 stages. For example, while stage 2, maples become yellow, first frosts appear and the average daily temperature is usually below +5°C. The temperature of September over the past 55 years is instantly rising, whilst temperatures of October and November are stable. Autumn in Lithuania is a wonderful season. Nature is starting falling asleep. Trees cast leaves. But it is also one of the worst times of the year because the weather becomes unpredictable and changing under the influence of cyclones. Natural phenomena and records Strong winds with speed of more than 28 m/sec.; the longest fog lasted for 18 hours November 2, 1984.The lowest temperatures recorded in autumn in Lithuania: -6.3C in September (1966), -19.5 in October (1956), -23 in November (1998). The highest temeratures: +32C in September (1992), +26C in October (1985), +1835 in November (1968). information gathered by Gabrielė Kėvelaitytė, Sintautai basic school ''' '''Sources: https://www.lietuva.lt/lt/apie_lietuva/geografija_ir_klimatas/klimatines_salygos ;http://gid.lt/fizika/lietuvos-klimatas; 9th class geography book „Žemė“ first part, aut. Rytas Šalna, Edvardas Baleišis, Ričardas Baubinas, Vidmantas Daugirdas. Photos: https://www.facebook.com/onLithuania/; Lietuvos klimatas: monografija (sud. Audronė Galvonaitė, Monika Misiūnienė, Donatas Valiukas, Marija Sigutė Buitkuvienė). – V.: Lietuvos hidrometeorologijos tarnyba, 2007. – 180 p.: iliustr. – ISBN 978-9955-9758-2-3; Tomkus J. Miežonys. – Kaišiadorys: Kaišiadorių muziejus, 2010. – P. 34-47.